


A well deserved break

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company is taking a short break, and Dori thinks this is a nice time for some well deserved "me time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A well deserved break

Weary, yet happy. Those are the best words to describe the company of 13 dwarves and one hobbit at the moment. It's a bit of a miracle that Thorin allow them this, to just lie around and soak in the rays of the setting sun, and delight in the fact that they are still alive.

Dori looks out over the others. His brothers in particular. Those who are not resting have disappeared into the surrounding forest. And you do not need to be that perceptive to know what they might be getting up to in the relative privacy the cover of leaves can offer. Honestly, Bofur might as well have yelled out «I'm going to have a tumble with Bilbo!» with the way he was grinning his wide, dimpled grin, and nearly skipping after said hobbit into the bushes. And even Thorin sniggered when Gloin muttered something about «Sharpening my axe» 

«So when everyone else is doing it» he thinks to him self. Even if that is a terrible reason for doing anything! But, well, he really could use some «me time» and it's not like the rest of the company is going to judge him. Giggle like dwarflings, yes, but that was something his pride could handle. Clutching the small vial in his pocket, he began to make his way towards the trees, in a different direction that Gloin, and Bilbo and Bofur had gone of to. 

On his way out of the camp he walked past Balin and Dwalin. Balin resting on a stone, and Dwalin sitting on the ground beside him, leaning his head on Balin's thigh. Dori could see how Balin was caressing Dwalin's neck and shoulder. If Dwalin had been a cat, he would have been purring. They both gave him a slightly sly look as he passed them. And it might have been a little ridiculous of him, but the brothers eyes on him made him put a bit more of a sway into his step. 

The spot he finds for himself is perfect. With a small hollowing of the ground and a cluster of trees and bushes. Not to far away from the camp, but not so close that the others could see, or hear him. With his back to one of the larger trees, he unlace his trousers and undergarments and slip them down to the edge of his heavy boots. He sigh a little as he sits down, one hand beginning to caress his still soft cock in slow strokes.

Ah, this was pleasant. His cock hardening under his hand and his abdomen full of a warm tingling sensation. He pop the lid of the vial, pouring the content over his hand, to slide over his erect member. He spread his legs as wide as he could. And added some more of the oil to drip over his testicles and down over his tight hole. 

So very god, and oh how he needed this. Needed to let go, to relax. His cock hard, and his testicles tightening. 

He began to trace his hole with a careful finger, spreading the oil. And very soon he pressed one finger inside, followed by an other. Pulling his legs up to better reach. 

Throwing his head back, he added a third finger. Wishing for something bigger inside him. That would have been lovely. To have someone who could take him hard right here up against this tree. To stop himself from moaning to loud at the thought he had to bite down on his bottom lip. Maybe he could use something in his mouth as well? Something like a nice decently sized erection, yes that would have suited him well. One cock up his tight hole and an other sliding over his tongue, and hitting the back of his throat. 

Balin and Dwalin were probably talking about him now. How he was gasping and moaning and writhing. They would look so good while taking him. Dwalin's large cock inside him, his hands on his hips in a wonderfully bruising grip as he fucked him hard. And Balin's thick member in his mouth. His fingers in his braids and his eyes kind and gentle. 

And after they had spent themselves inside him, and he was satisfied, he would rest for a while between them. His head on Dwalin's broad chest, and Balin with an arm across his waist. The two brothers holding him and caressing him, and each other. 

Oh! he was close now. The image of the brothers taking him so clear in his mind. Spilling their seed across his chest and face. 

Panting and moaning, his hole stretched and wet with the oil, and his cock aching and straining. He could not hold back any longer. He came with a soft whimper, his seed spilling on the soft ground beneath him.

He smiled at Balin and Dwalin as he walked past them on his way to his pack. His hole still slick with the oil.


End file.
